Our Legends
by cloudstrifejen
Summary: After a thousand years have passed, being an immortal was no easy task for Cloud. Until a mysterious stranger called Storm travels to his world to ask for his aid.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Legends**

By cloudstrifejen

_I do not own Final Fantasy; it belongs to Square Enix and its staffs! Although I wish it could be mine…… Anyway, enjoy the fic!_

After the chaotic battles against the Planet's most toughest and feared enemies, Gaia has now remain peaceful and stable for over a thousands of years.

People are already began to develop extremely advance technology; crossing dimensions is one their most proud inventions. Daily lives are easy and simple; robots are made to do household cleanings, televisions were turned into a full wide screen cinema, and they no longer use paper-made Gils. Instead, modern day people use PHS with a system called APS (Auto Paying System) to pay their groceries, appliances, electricity, etc.

Midgar city has grown magnificent and glorious as tall buildings towering over the rest, as if rivaling the other.

From the tallest building, you can see people going on with their daily necessities. Cars are hovering above the ground moving at satisfying speed; another genius invention from some clever inventors. And that's not all; you can also spot some other transportation that only appears in science fiction. Like an elevator, it can take you to any floor you want, but this one only moves on firm ground. Here's how it works, this transportation can sit at least 3 people, it looks like a round shape bench but only it can move. Select your destination you want to go and it only takes a few minutes to arrive; a few miles from your starting point.

Watching all these happening over a thousand years was no easy task; well, the hero of Gaia was only a normal person before those crazy events started to get the toll of him. Mako injections had maintained his youth even to this day, a few thousand years old; Cloud still has his young and feminine look. His body hasn't age over the millenniums, still well built despite his petite figure. His arms still have its muscles but they still can't hide the slim and slender body, and as a result, this leads to curiosity and excitement for the scientists.

Urgh! The scientists…… How typical of them. Humans are born curious, aren't they?

What Cloud hated them the most was when those flies, I mean, scientists asking questions at the same time really pisses him. 'How do you stop your aging process?' 'What's your secret behind immortality?' 'When was the last time you stop growing old?' Tcch! Immortality was all humans ever wanted… And yet he……

Cloud thought to himself, he thinks the complete opposite from everyone. All he ever wanted was to be normal; to live a normal life with his family and friends rather than watching all the ones he love fade away. What more could he ask for?

But there are still two people who are accompanying him through these ages.

Thinking about them makes him feel abandoned and irritated; why does he have to face the public while the other two are enjoying solitude and busying themselves with secretive missions?! 'I don't believe those two! They dumped me!' Cloud accusingly thought, as he began to take leave on the tallest building by teleporting himself using a materia created by none other than Cloud himself.

A halo of light appears on the ground and bright light flashes across a room of the Science department, a swirl of winds twirl upwards and form a half circular shape like a barrier. When the golden winds began to fade, Cloud descends upon a tile of white floor.

After putting the teleport materia inside his pocket, Cloud quickly strode past a few scientists whose eyes were focus upon the blonde hero of Gaia. They couldn't resist such beauty before them, as if he is a precious treasure or the World Science and Technology Research Centre. Oh, Cloud already had gotten use to the intense staring, and yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that they have build up a fan club especially for Cloud Strife fans only. It involves discussing, stalking, gossiping, collecting information about him, what he eats, what he does, and what kind of a person he likes no matter what the gender. 'Gaia… This must be some kind of a joke…' he thought grimly. Fame does have negative side effects.

Walking down through the many sections of the Science department had certainly been interesting enough even for Cloud. He continues to walk while having a glance at what was in store inside those metal doors. The blonde stops for a moment to see a shape shifting human being able to manipulate his body into weapons. The person's hand transforms into multi-weapons of sword, lance, spear, axe and a khukuri. A scientist standing beside the man hurriedly writing down fascinating theories about this special ability into his computer pad.

Cloud smiles a little, knowing these researchers wouldn't harm a living being. Some of the humans have evolved into something completely out of the ordinary. Shooting fire balls, running at inhuman speed, lifting an object with the strength of Ifrit; these are hard to believe but still the public are quite understanding and helpful. They even built an academy just for the "gifted". Because of this, everything seems peaceful and nice. Unlike the one he suffered during his time……

The blonde shook his head solemnly, reminding himself never to think of his past again. He continues to walk to the end of the long corridor where Dr Odine is waiting for him at the dimension crossing department.

A dimension crossing is truly phenomenal, being alive to see this now was strangely… How can he put it? Lucky and unexpected. Never would he imagine he can experience this science fiction invention came true before his very eyes!

The cloaked man finally reaches the entrance of his destination. He pulled out his PHS, opens it and places the phone towards the sensor just beside the large grey door. After the scanlation is complete, the sound of a beep indicates the door is now ready to open for its anxious visitor.

"Dr Odine, Mr. Cloud Strife is here," said a female assistant to a clownish looking and very short professor despite his overly intelligent mind and rumors about the crazy but unique scientist.

"Yes, yes. Bring ze immortal 'ere. I've got some interesting news I want to discuss with him," said Odine excitedly, as he continues to murmured to himself about history in the making that will change everything. The nutty professor continues to look on the large screen containing complicated information and sources related to dimension crossing. "As you wish," the assistant said and she calls out the blonde's name.

Cloud walks over to where the wacky professor was standing who is currently busy typing the keys on a keyboard and took a few glances over the computer screen checking the conditions of the portal at the other side of the lab.

The ex-Soldier patiently waiting for Odine to finish doing his job while crossing his arms looking at the large room through the wide glass windows where the portal situated which looks like an ancient dome with runes carve on every corner of the room. The runes are glowing every now and then, fading and glowing again with a greenish light. On the ground, there's a round shape floor which also has runes carved on it, where the teleportation takes place.

"Did you know zat z'eres going to be a visitor coming to zis dimension?"

"What?" The Planet's hero replies him gapingly. A visitor? Does that mean there are other worlds which are more advance on technology the people there can easily teleport themselves to any dimensions they want? It might be possible.

Odine continues to explain, "We have contacted ze visitor, even though ze signal is weak but we still manage to communicate with each other."

The blonde haired ex-Soldier ponders over questions that linger in his head and ask him: "Have you received a name or the place where this person came from?"

"Yes and no. Luckily we have ze name of zis person. His name is Storm, another weathered name other than Cloud, but he is very secretive about his world."

Cloud's brows furrowed, "did he explain his motive of wanting to be here?"

"Yes… Actually, he does." The scientist said, "He wants to see you, Cloud."

He didn't expect this would came from the professor's mouth, nor did he notice he gaped with his mouth hanging open for 5 seconds rethinking on what Odine had said.

What does this Storm guy want with him anyway? He doesn't even know this stranger. And yet, this so-called stranger knows him.

This is ridiculous! The blonde immortal lean against a wall of the dome tapping his foot with his body tilted on one side, pondering with questions that couldn't be answered. With a sigh, the swordsman calms himself by taking a few deep breaths before returning to the task at hand. Waiting for his guest to arrive……

Suddenly, after waiting for 32 minutes and 15 seconds in distress, the floor at the center of the dome begins to glow. Every corner that is covered in darkness slowly began to brighten. Cloud hurriedly straightens himself and starts to walk slowly towards the portal. Swirling mists began to appear; a blue light suddenly covers the whole dome and what appears on the ground is a halo covered in complicated designs with mixture runes on every side. Soon, a man emerges from the swirling mists, dressed in dark blue clothing which is made to wear during battles. A sword strapped at his left side of his hip what seems to look like a machine more than a sword. Finally, his appearance resembles much of Cloud. He has the same pouty lips, a triangular face with a little shade of pink on both sides of his cheeks. His eyes…… Cloud has never seen such crimson eyes. The blonde-haired swordsman reminds himself that Vincent also has red eyes but this one looks much redder.

Cloud shook his head, 'now is not a good time to think about it,' thought Cloud.

Storm fixes his gaze on his welcomer, then he starts to walk towards the ex-Soldier soon after the halo beneath his feet and swirl of mists disappear.

Tension between these two warriors began to take its toll. Cloud apparently having trouble with words on what to say to this newcomer. He gazes at the mysterious stranger, having a feeling that Storm is not a person to mess with. The grayish blue-haired man finally stood in front of the tense immortal, but his mouth hasn't come up with threats or things that involve with defeating the blonde.

A few minutes of intent staring between the two war gods, Storm broke off the silence, "would you be interested in having an ally?"

Cloud's eyes widened and his mouth agape, but soon recovers from the shock and returning to his normal expression. "But you do have a motive on this request, don't you? People don't just come to you and suddenly say they want to partner with you," explained Cloud as his eyes narrowed and glares at the gray blue-haired stranger.

"What if I said my kingdom is under attack by enemies who came from a different world and needs the help of some of the best fighters from different worlds?"

Did he say enemies from another world? So, his guesses are right after all. His own world is not the only one with high-tech gadgets.

"If you want to know more about me, I'd say it's best to go somewhere more private," with that, Storm has already at the entrance there waiting for Cloud to snap out from his own thoughts.

Wait…… How did he do that?! It's only been a few seconds when he was lost in his thoughts! How come the red-eyed guy got there so fast? The immortal stood at his spot realizing; it's teleportation…… Figures! Speaking of which, that reminds him of someone, who is still busy with his missions right now that only Gaia would know.

Brushing off his thoughts aside, he quickly strode straight towards the entrance where Storm was already opening the door and walk out.

**Wait for the next and find out what happen! I thought adding some characters from another Final Fantasy series would be interesting, especially the prince from FFVSXIII! Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Legends

**Our Legends**

**Chapter 2**

"Do you know about a play called 'Storm and Stress'?" Storm asked Cloud as they stroll along the beautiful park of Midgar.

Cloud shrugged, "No, I haven't. No one on Gaia even knows about it." Storm nodded and continues on with his story. "This play is famous in our world, it's a type of literature devoted to rebellion, spectacle, and grandeur. The funny thing is… That literature really resembles my family's fate."

When the red-eyed man finishes his speech, Cloud bends his head and frowned at the thought. "How so?" asked the blonde swordsman in a soft tone. Storm didn't answer immediately; instead he walks over a flowing fountain where some adults are enjoying the view from nearby benches. Cloud soon followed the tight-lipped stranger and taking a seat on one of the empty bench with his visitor.

The silent prince seems to be having some trouble fumbling over with his words; eyes looked hauntingly sad and wouldn't dare to look up. The former AVALANCHE leader had just realized, Storm is like a mirror image of him. So alike, yet so different…… Cloud continues to stare at him who is still had his head bow down. Cloud looks away, watching children playing together on a grass field. But his mind is another different story, something that had happened when he was only a cadet……

"My family is like a group of gangsters……" the blue-haired warrior suddenly said. Cloud quickly snaps from his past thoughts and tries to catch the words that had just been said. "My father, being the leader and all, handles things cold-blooded. If things get out hand, he'll send some of his lap dogs to do the dirty job. Sometimes, even murder had been committed. We don't trust anybody but ourselves……"

Horrified by this shocking fact, the blonde's eyes grew wide in horror. Oh Gaia… Too many surprises in one day! He lifted his hand to cover his face in distress and murmuring solemnly, "Being his son affects your life……. Is that what you've trying to say?"

Storm smirked grimly at this comment, "Yes, but no. I had overcome my burden years ago. Being in the royal family has its advantages, when the time is right, I will set things right. Or maybe I'll start over my life if I can," said the crimson-eyed prince. And after a few minutes talk, Storm sits up fully lean in on the bench, lifting his head to gaze at the soon-to-be-darken sky, lost in his thoughts. Cloud remembers Storm told him he was one of the ROYAL family……

"W-wait! You said you're a one of the royal family, right? Then why did your family involves in these gangster role?"

"……" silence greets Cloud yet again; he frowned, just wanting to know this juicy info about the prince's life leaving him on the edge of his seat. And then, Storm turned his head around, glaring at him with those alluring crimson red rubies. Cloud gazed at those fascinating gems as though they themselves took over their conversation and explain it to him instead. So haunted… So sad… So tired……

Cloud mentally shook off those senseless thoughts; try to focus the situation at hand, the blonde-haired ex-Soldier then opens his mouth and said, "Well?"

"… My family has been chosen to guard a special crystal in our kingdom by a goddess named Cosmos," Storm explained, he added, "That special crystal must never falls into the hands of our enemies. If that happens… Our world will turn into chaos and destruction."

The immortal hero finally understood, he turns his head away. 'His parents are the guardians of the crystal. That's why his family was so ambitious……' Cloud wondered in thought, eyes were half-lidded, staring at nothing in particular.

"You also have many stressful memories to tell, haven't you?"

Shocked by the prince's question, Cloud quickly turns his head around and stares him as he was staring at a two-headed man. "How did you know?" Cloud whispered softly but in a dangerous tone.

The blue-haired crystal guardian calmly answers his question, "Before I teleport to your world, I did some research about you. Including your past, friends, occupation, enemies, and etcetera. It seems you're not the only immortal in this world. The others must have gone somewhere away from this city, right?" Storm asked him in a serious and tone.

Cloud blinked twice before bending down his head to stare at his boots, finding them interesting to avoid the subject.

"I know this is hard for you to accept that. I know everything about you. But this is kind of important to me if I want to find a true ally." The crimson-eyed prince said; still looking at Cloud for his reactions.

The blonde clenched his fists with a sudden rage running through his blood. He shot his head up, "Don't simply read about my personal life, you bastard! There are limitations to my life that not everyone can know about! And you have the guts to show your face here and tell me this!! Sorry! The deal is out! You'll just have to find another ally to do your dirty job!" shouted by an angry Cloud. The raging blonde stood up, ready to walk away without caring around the people who stare at the two warriors' heated conversation.

"That's what makes us human, isn't it?"

Cloud suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, all his anger and frustrations disappeared in a second. He slowly turned around, looking at the expressionless blue-haired prince. Storm's face changed into a kind and gentle that Cloud haven't seen before, making him petrified on where he stood. The prince said, "If someone knows about my secrets, I too, will be angered by that. But I've learned to control my emotions and listen to his explanation before I can accept his offer. You and I aren't so different after all. We all have some weaknesses, even the most feared general that you've kept thinking about," Storm jokingly stated, making Cloud blushed at his words.

His expression turns into a sad one and said, "Please, Cloud. I really need your help. I don't have time to search for another ally. You and your friends are suitable enough to fight our new enemies," the crimson-eyed swordsman begged.

The blonde looked down; brows frowned in thought, memorizing every single word he said. While the prince taking note mentally not to scare off the swordsman again.

Then, he tilted his head saying, "I'll accept your offer. But promise you must agree on one thing."

The prince gazed at him puzzled and asks, "And what would that be?"

Cloud smirked, "Never ever pry on my private profiles again."

Hearing the simple and obvious condition, Storm giving the faintest smile and nodded in agreement. It will take some time for Cloud to get used to him, as for now, they only discuss what matters the most.

Storm will tell Cloud that it's okay for not being a normal being; comforting him when he's in stress with his past and being there to help him to overcome the boundaries. But, he will wait. Until Cloud fully opens his heart to him.

Soon, their legends will be written in history.

**Yes, SephxCloud fans! Cloud is in love with his silver-haired one-winged angel! Okay, reviews please!**


End file.
